Trapped
by foxfacewantspie
Summary: When Fionna wakes up to a knock at the door, she ends up being kidnapped. How will she get out?
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**  
"Wake up Fionna"  
"mmn...what?"  
"I said wake up, someone's outside"  
"Why can't you answer it?"  
"Just get the door"  
"uhhhh *rolls out of bed*"  
Cake can be so lazy some times. She is perfectly capable of opening the door herself.  
"Hello?*opens door* Hey what's going on here?"

Everything fades to black...

When my when I wake up I'm in a dimly lit cave. Flame Prince is here too. He's running up and down the cave with a panicked look on his face. I get up groggily.

"Where am I?"  
"Oh, you're conscious"  
"Nice to see you too"  
"Look, I don't know where we are but all I know is that where in a concealed space, no exit airways"  
"How did I get here"  
"I don't know, I found you unconscious on the floor while exploring this cave, it feels endless"  
"How long have you been here?"  
"2 hours I think, Fionna, we need to find some way out of here. There is nothing but stone and torches in here, without food and limited oxygen you'll starve and I will burnout"  
There was a long silence...  
"HELP!"  
It was of no use  
"No one will hear you"  
"Well then what are we going to do?"  
"I don't know"


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**  
"You must be joking"  
"Fionna, why would I do something like that?!"  
"There must be some way out...UGH!"  
I thrust my sword into the walls of the cave. They yielded no escape. The sword clattered to the ground. The act was done more out of frustration then anything else. How could this happen to me?  
"There's no hope, we should just wait and mabye someone might find us"  
"I guess your right"  
There was a long silence. I shivered.  
"Are you cold?"  
"um, yeah, a little"  
"Here"  
He lights one of the torches, previously unlit, propped up against the wall, and hands it to me.  
"Here"  
"Thank you"  
"Is that better?"  
"yes"  
It didn't really help that much  
"...this is kinda romantic"  
"what?"  
"um, nothing"  
we sat in the darkness for a while, acknowledging our embarrassment to show our affection. I'm tough, but sometimes it's hard to keep that up. I could feel the air getting thin. It was getting harder and harder to breathe. Flame prince broke the silence:  
"you know"  
"yeah"  
"If I had to die in a cave, without anyone knowing what happened to me, to die alone but yet with one person, I'm kinda glad it was you"  
"really...you mean that?"  
"absolutely"  
"wow"  
more silence.  
"...I think I'm going to explore this cave some more"  
"okay"  
I walk off into the darkness of the cave enveloping everything with only a torch to ward it off. The cave seems to go on forever. Without an end in sight I continue to search for anyway out, without luck. I feel like I've been walking for hours, I'm so tired so I decide to turn back... I hesitate, I've come so far already. I decide to go just a little bit farther.

5 minutes have passed and I see light up ahead. I race toward it. At long last! Finally a way out! As I'm running my touch goes out, I don't care. I wont need it any longer. As I draw nearer to the little I realize something, it isn't the light of day at all. It looks like...a person. Nearer still I realize that it's no mere person, its flame prince.  
"what...how?"  
flame prince turns around  
"Fionna!"  
He rushes to me  
"I'm so glad your back. I was so worried..."  
He embraces me with much force.  
"oww"  
"oh, I'm sorry"  
"It's ok"  
"Wait, I thought this tunnel was straight. Are there turns or splits?"  
"No, I though it was straight too"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**  
"What? How is that possible?"  
"I'm not sure. It must be some type of magic"  
"That's strange...we are so doomed"  
"Why?"  
"Well our all ready bad circumstance added to the fact that this tunnel doesn't only just have no exit, but it is endless"  
"But we also know now that it's magic"  
"So"  
"So, maybe it wants something from us, and when we do that, it will set us free"  
"Well, its better than nothing. What do you think it wants?"  
We paused, mulling over the possibilities  
"I don't think it wants something physical, I don't have anything with me, and I'm only in my pajamas"  
"hmm, I guess that means it wants us to do something"  
"Jokes?"  
"Um, ok?"  
"uhhhhhh...oh! Hey, did you hear about the cannibal who arrived late to the dinner party?  
They gave him the cold shoulder!"  
"What? That doesn't even make any sense"  
"Oh, yeah um. Maybe it wants something else"  
"Yeah, probably. Hmm..."  
"Oh! I know, maybe it wants some other kind of entertainment"  
"Like?"  
"talents like poetry or mabye...can you juggle?"  
"no"  
"neither can I, but I do like poetry"  
"Ok, try to make one up"  
"hmm, ok!ahem  
soft willows whisper secrets  
heard by those who listen  
never revealing the soft skin  
of dark night within its branches  
hiss of the reads  
blowing sweet scents of the night mist  
throughout the forest  
silently, so slow by the ways of moonlight"  
"um, ok? That was interesting...but it didn't work"  
"now what?"  
"a play?"  
"I don't know any plays"  
"This is hopeless"  
silenced by the confusion and lack of hope we sat there, sadly, wishing it were all over.  
"*sigh*"  
"Flame prince"  
"yes"  
"do you remember that time I wrote you a poem. It burned through my fingers and we...kissed"  
"yes"  
"what if we...kissed?"  
"to set us free?"  
"yes, it was so powerful the first time (I mean, the earth pretty much exploded around us)...what if it might do the same again?"  
"Its worth a try"  
We drew closer. Gob this is so awkward!  
A shining white light appears as our lips touch. The next thing we know the whole cave is gone. We are both in a big empty grass field.  
"What just happened?"  
"We were freed, I guess we like each other that much"  
"My mouth is burnt"  
"Oh, sorry about that, we should get you some water"  
"Where? We're in the middle of no where"

**TO BE COUNTINUED**


End file.
